1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scraping tools or devices. More particularly this invention relates, to scraping devices used for stone floor dressing. Even more particularly, this invention relates to scraping devices used for powered stone floor dressing units.
2. Prior Art
Scraping and cleaning floors, including stone floors, has a long history extending from manual scraping by hand to automatic scraping using powered equipment. Powered floor scrapers as stated above, have long been an established part of floor scraper history.
One of the most common powered floor scrapers has a powered rotary unit which uses a plurality of scraping tools attached to a rotating plate to scrape and clean a floor. Where such a floor scraper is used, the scraping tools are replaceable as they wear out. Earlier scraping units used scraping tools having only one scraping edge that required constant sharpening. After being sharpened several times the scraping tool was discarded and replaced by a new tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,582, discloses a resurfacing machine which uses a single edge tool that requires constant sharpening and eventual replacement. Also, the tool can become damaged in a relatively short time period because the fastener can vibrate loose and permit the tool to turn and flop around.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,380 discloses a scraping tool which consists of several pieces and fasteners. This can result in the tool and/or parts being replaced more often than encountered in the single piece tool above. Likewise, the multiple fasteners may become loose during use. Also, the various pieses may suffer damage or become misshapened. This requires replacement of the part or the entire tool. Although the patent teaches a multi-edged scraping blade which reduces the number of times the blade will need to be replaced the balance of the tool still consists of several pieces that require frequent replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,879 discloses a scraping tool used to clean chimneys which welds the scraping blade to a blade support. Although this tool reduces the number of pieces to make up a tool, it still can be deformed with constant usage and still has only one scraping surface which requires constant sharpening.
It would be desirable to have a scraping tool for use with a powered rotary floor dressing device that can be easily installed, provide a blade support that will not deform and provide a multiple edge scraping blade.